crossovertogetherfandomcom-20200215-history
Victoria
(This is for the fanfiction "Crossover Together". Info may change from canon information) Victoria is the granddaughter to the Queen of England, and princess of England. Physical Appearance Victoria, appearance-wise, is a small, sickly girl with long, wavy, silver-grey hair and a pale complexion. Her clothes are often of high-class, and namely colored black. Personality Victoria, most likely due to her status as a princess, is presented as mischievous, and thinks more over how situations could benefit her more than others. Her main relationships towards those around her are either cold or mischievous, and she will not hesitate to point out one's shortcomings (especially towards Ciel Phantomhive) and finds enjoyment in their reactions to her comments. Her behavior towards Seitenshi is a mirror to that of Karma Akabane towards Nagisa Shiota: her laidback and cheeky in contrast to Seitenshi's seriousness and calm nature. She doesn't hold lives of others too highly towards herself. The most evidence of this was when Ciel was taken to the Underworld by Sombra, simply stating that she'll find another guard dog. Her seemingly closer relationship towards Undertaker could've also contributed to this. History Season 2 Victoria was one of the guests attending the Royal Ball when Team Harmony arrived there in disguise. Victoria was the first - and only - one to find Ciel Phantomhive out in his disguise, immediately questioning why he was in such a ridiculous outfit. Once given the information, Victoria allowed him to continue, but suggesting that he'd try a less humiliating outfit next time, smiling all the while. After the incident at the royal ball, Victoria and her grandmother had Seitenshi arrive to discuss a plan of action, reaching to the protection agreement. Victoria suggested King Bradley should be involved, as she hadn't seen him in a while, but being declined. Season 3 Despite her grandmother's wishes, Victoria decided to go to Amestris anyway, and held a meeting with King Bradley at Central. Her arrival did raise suspicions, and during the meeting she found Nagisa being suspected of being a Homunculus. When told she could be one, she had King Bradly gash her hand to prove her innocence, suggesting afterwards that she and Nagisa should get patched up. After the Pluton attack, Victoria returned to discuss matters with the Seitenshi and what remained of Bradley's men. When trying to think of some solution to Sombra's involvement, she figured they had a straight answer already, and exposed Aladdin as a Angel. She then began to ask for some information from him, and when Aladdin asked if he was good enough, Victoria concluded that he barely did anything in the attack, and that he didn't have much magic at all. Season 4 She was later seen alongside Seitenshi during one of the practices their soldiers were doing by Tokyo's capitol. She felt it wasn't too needed, and had full confidence that Team Harmony would be enough to handle everything for them, though being told that they had to be ready, being called a poor planner. It was her worry why she called back King Bradley in order to sort things out. When he did arrive, she suggested he show some skills, and convinced him to do so by saying how he must be out of practice, much to Seitenshi's annoyance. When they found Karma Akabane arriving and doing the same gestures to Bradley, Victoria approved it in amusement in contrast to Seitenshi's insistence not to. Season 5 When returning to England, she took the time to venture onto the Campania, with Bardroy as her personal guard. As the ship left, she quickly found Ciel Phantomhive on board as well. After a small discussion, she left him with a bobby pin belonging to the Aurora Society, giving him a headstart on the case. After a small talk with Bardroy over a few glasses of wine, she and Bardroy were in attendance at the presentation. She came in during the confrontation alongside Bardroy, and Undertaker, stating that while Aleistor Chamber's plans were intriguing, she wouldn't have a kingdom against the pre-established one. She herself didn't get too involved in the actual fight, and when she saw Ciel being taken away, she refused to get him as she would be taken down herself, stating that she'll just find another guard dog. Season 6 She reappeared during the meeting held by Kyoya Ootori. And later on, made an appearance soon after Nagisa, Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell had been taken into the Shinigami Realm. She decided to go with Undertaker into the realm, visiting the study Undertaker had made, as she seemingly had visited it before. Category:Characters Category:Crossover Together Characters Category:Humans Category:Females